Web pages are written in HTML (hypertext markup language) and are translated by a Web browser. Static web pages show the same content each time they are viewed. HTML code is provided by a web server, such that when the page is received at a user's browser, all that the browser need do is translate the HTML. Applications may be built having interfaces with layouts of interface widgets.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.